Almost Like Giselle
by LilPotterfanfic
Summary: Bella Swan was about to make a decision that would change her life, but before she can fly off to Forks, she is taken to the ballet, and everything changes. She re-enrolls in dance lessons, and is soon accepted to the New York Academy of Ballet. But fate is never an easy thing to avoid, and she is soon thrown into a world of danger, myths, monsters and romance.
1. First Impressions and Allegros

**Almost Like Giselle  
Chapter 1: **First Impressions and Allegros

**A/N: This is my first Twilight fanfic, please enjoy! Stephanie Meyer owns anything you recognize.**

Danseur Noble`. The most noble and prestigious of all the male dancers in a company. Noble`s are most commonly either soloists or principals. The female version of a Noble` is the Prima Ballerina. Traditionally there are two Prima Ballerinas, and one Danseur Noble`.

He was the Danseur Noble`. It was my life's goal to be a Prima Ballerina.

Throughout most of my childhood, I was awkward, clumsy, and hopelessly inept at almost every physical activity my mother forced me to try. By fourth grade I was ready to give up on the entire notion of ballet, when my mother met Phil.

They fell in love, and were married by the time I was eleven.

By that time I had thrown enough temper tantrums for Renee to let me quit the weekly classes. I had also become observant, and realized that I was holding my mother back.

I could tell that she longed to be at Phil's side while he followed his dream, minor league baseball. It was quite obvious that I was the only thing keeping my mother from what she wanted.

I soon came up with a plan. I would move to Forks Washington to live with my father. Though I knew it would be a gloomy existence, I resigned myself to my fate, convinced that this was the only plausible way to secure Renee's happiness.

Little did I know that there was a far better option. One that ensured both my and Renee's happiness.

Before I had even mentioned the idea of moving to Forks, my mother and Phil presented me with probably the most far fetched birthday present they had ever come up with. The day I turned twelve they hauled me to a theater so I could witness a performance of Swan Lake.

I was soon entranced by the way the dancers moved around the stage. The grace with which they contorted their limbs in elegant positions. The harmony of the choreography, the costumes and the music.

All thoughts of exile were banished from my head, and I begged my mother to re-enroll me in ballet classes.

"But Bella," she said with wide eyes, "You hated dance!"

Despite her misgivings, she complied with my wishes, and I threw myself into ballet with everything I had.

I rose through the ranks quickly, and by freshman year I was prima ballerina at the dance studio.

By this time, I was confronted once again with the problem of Renee's happiness. I mulled it over, and found the answer. Rather than banish myself to Forks, I would enroll in a dance academy, letting myself continue pursuing my passion, and allowing Renee to be with Phil full time.

Both Charlie and Renee approved- although Charlie didn't seem very pleased with the prospect- and I was accepted into the New York Dance Company's Academy of Ballet.

...

I folded my upper torso over each leg to hide the butterflies flitting around inside my abdomen. All around me, the other freshman at the academy stretched in the luxurious dance studio, their faces were perfect facades of serenity.

Wether mock calm or actual calm, I didn't know.

I grabbed onto my toes and forced the tip of my nose to graze the floor between my outstretched legs, I let out a small groan and let go, my back rested against the mirrored wall.

The door slid open once again and I checked to see if it was our dance instructor. At first I was slightly disappointed, but then I saw the faces of the two people who had entered.

They matched perfectly, and my first coherent thought once I saw them was that they would make an amazing couple.

They had very similar hair colors, but when I looked again I realized that the boy had russet colored hair, and the girl strawberry blonde. Their eyes were a bright golden color, framed with dark purple circles.

Their skin was pale, very, very pale.

The girl was talking to the boy animatedly, she obviously liked him. He didn't look very amused.

They both hung up their bags and stripped off their track suits, they began stretching and I looked away, embarassed for staring.

Our instructor finally entered. He was a shorter man with dark hair and eyes the same color as the boy and the girl.

And just like them, his skin was pale, very, very pale.

I wondered suddenly if they were related.

He clapped his hands together in two sharp raps, I raised myself up and stood in second position.

"My name is Eleazar Denali," he said in a voice that sounded like music, "I will be the ballet master for this class."

There were nods and murmurs, and quite a few people- me included- sank into curtsies as a sign of respect.

He turned to the sound system and began to fiddle with it. "Do you all know the Corps De` Ballet Allegro from _the Three Musketeers_?"

We nodded uneasily. The dance Eleazar was talking about was very complex. Most professional dancers had trouble completing it, an amateur ran the risk of collapse from sheer exhaustion.

"Good," Eleazar said, "E`n Cha`in, I want the boys on the right and the girls on the left. The order you are in doesn't matter. If you can't dance anymore, please stand along the barre`, I will be evaluating your skill level."

I moved with the others to the center of the studio. I was in the second row, on the end furthest away from the boys. The familiar fast-paced waltz began, and I moved in time with the others.

Two minutes in, a line began to form at the barre`. Fifteen minutes in, over half of the class had dropped out. During a tricky arabesque scissor kick pointe`, I realized that the pimply Asian boy had abandoned the routine, leaving me one of three dancers remaining.

The other two were the boy and girl from earlier.

The music began its final crescendo, and I entered into what was the trickiest part of the dance by far.

Grande jete` right, barrel roll left. Attitude turn, attitude turn. Pointe` plie, pointe` plie. Second position, sweep right foot. Third position, sweep left foot. Step back, upward kick. Step back, upward kick.

I looked over to my right to see how the others were faring. The boy looked like he was having no problems at all. His friend however, wasn't doing so well. It was apparent that she didn't know the rest of the choreography, despite the fact that she wasn't breaking a sweat.

Scissor kick, scissor kick, arabesque, twirl.

The other girl didn't spin, and by that time it was far too late, because the boy and I had moved on to the next set of attitude turns.

She glared at me- somehow deciding that this was my fault- and stormed off to stand with the others at the barre`.

The final note hit, and the boy and I finished the dance in perfect first position.

The class applauded and Eleazar bustled over to the boy and I, he looked quite pleased.

"That was enchant e`," he proclaimed, taking both of our hands and beaming at us. "May I know you're names?"

"Bella Swan," I replied, dipping into a curtsy.

"Edward Cullen," the boy said, bowing.

"Well," Eleazar said, "Rest assured that I will remember both of your performances!"

Edward's friend and some other girls were glaring at me, and Edward himself was grimacing as though I smelled bad, but at that moment I didn't care.

The class was applauding and I had already earned the respect of the ballet master.

It seemed that I had found my niche`.

**Next Time...**

_"It frustrated me to no end that he seemed to hate me with such a passion. Despite Juliet's constant urgings, I had still not exchanged a single word with the man. Every time he saw me coming he would turn the other direction, even if we were going to the same class room..."_


	2. Nut Season Begins

**Almost Like Giselle  
Chapter 2: **Nut Season Begins

"Hey Bella!" Angela called out, waving to me from our familiar five-person lunch table.

I waved back and walked across the crowded cafe`, careful not to trip and spill my tray all over the floor like I had last time.

To get to where Angela, Ben, Jack and Juliet were sitting, I had to walk past the Cullens, the Denalis and the Hales.

As usual, Rosalie Hale and Tanya Denali glared at me. As usual, Edward Cullen snapped his head up when I passed him. And as usual, I just ignored them.

I slid into the seat between Angela and Juliet, completely unfazed. This had been the norm since freshman year. I had grown accustomed to the weird looks I received from the "dance robots", as Jack had dubbed them.

"Okay," Jack said, leaning over the table, "Now that we're all here, we can begin. It's our first Friday as sophomores, and I wanna hear all of your thoughts."

The four of us groaned, even though we were quite used to Jack's grade school teacher questions.

I had befriended Angela Weber, a set design student, during my first dress rehearsal at the academy. Both of us had also become friends with my fellow ballerina, Juliet Parish, and the three of us began to sit at lunch together.

We were soon joined by Angela's set designer boyfriend, Ben Chenny, and Juliet's goofy guy friend, Jack Mutter.

It had become tradition for Jack to start off our lunch hour by asking these types of stupid questions. I was reasonably sure he only did this to annoy us but Jack refused to let the topic die until we answered. Over time we learned that it was best to just reply truthfully.

Ben sighed and I suspected that he had grabbed Angela's hand under the table. "I dunno Jack," he said, "The lunch lady became even more of a cougar over the summer?"

We all glanced over at the hair nett-ed lady with the huge mole on her nose, she was shooting not so subtle glances at the butts of the boys scurrying away from the lunch line.

"All too true," Jack nodded in approval, "Angela?"

She pursed her lips for a minute. "Freshman are extremely annoying," she said finally. "One of them almost hacked off my left arm with a chainsaw on Wednesday because he thought he knew what he was doing. That was when he finally realized that he'd never tried to saw plywood before, just timber."

I snorted into my peach smoothie and Juliet chuckled around her mouthful of salad. Jack swallowed his protein bar and turned to me, "Bella?"

I gulped down my smoothie, "The dance robots don't seem to hate me any less."

We all turned simultaneously to look at their lunch table. At least Rosalie and Tanya had stopped glaring holes into my shoulder blades however, Edward was still staring at me with that disgusted grimace on his face.

I sighed and we turned to look at each other again.

"You should ask him what his problem is," Juliet urged. "Confront him, this is ridiculous!"

I shook my head, "That wouldn't get me anywhere, you've seen how he treats his admirers. He just makes up some excuse and runs away. I'll just have to deal with it, it's not like it bothers me or anything."

That wasn't true, I hated the classes I had with him. It was unnerving to be glared at with such ferocity from someone you had never spoken a word to. I wondered what it was that made him hate me so much.

"Okay Juliet," Jack said, "Any wise words from you?"

She shrugged, "Eleazar has gotten even more hyper if it's possible. Are we finally gonna check his whistle for crack this year?"

Jack cracked up, unfortunately at the same time he was gulping down muscle milk. The resulting effect was cookies and cream protein shake spurting out of his nose, onto the floor and Mike Newton going for a slip and slide.

The five of us burst into laughs that would go on for the next thirty minutes, and start up again the second one of us thought about the event for years afterwards.

...

Sophomore year came and went, and soon enough I was returning to the Academy for the eleventh grade. According to my various instructors, this stage of my education was absolutely crucial to my future career. It was during this year that the headmistress would be searching for potential principle ballerinas and danseurs for the New York Ballet Company.

It was also during this time that senior year's Danseur Noble` and Prima Ballerinas would be chosen.

I was determined to be one of the Prima Ballerinas, and almost everyone expected I would prevail. Quite frankly, I was one of the best dancers at the school.

I'll even go so far as to say that I was quite possibly second best in junior year, with Tanya Denali following close on my heels. The best dancer in our grade was Edward Cullen, without a doubt. Watching him move around the stage was the closest thing to perfection that I would probably ever see, it was breath taking to say the least.

It frustrated me to no end that he seemed to hate me with such a passion. Despite Juliet's constant urgings, I had still not exchanged a single word with the man. Every time he saw me coming he would turn the other direction, even if we were going to the same class room.

The situation was made doubly worse by our standings. Not only did we have nearly every class together, but our instructors were determined to see us paired with each other for dances. Luckily, it hadn't happened yet. I wasn't totally sure what would happen if the two of us were forced to do a pas de deux. One of us would snap, of that much I was certain. Which one of us, remained to be seen.

However, it was stupid of me to believe that our instructors wouldn't have their way. Especially during junior year, when they were on the lookout for the next ballet stars. But I held on to the harebrained hope that the inevitable could be postponed forever, only to have those same hopes crushed the second week of my junior year.

The months of August through December are always the most trying for ballet dancers. The reason being that these months mark the duration of "Nut season", possibly the most hectic and stressful time throughout the entire year.

Nut season is short for Nutcracker season, in which a ballet dancer lives and breathes Tchaikovsky's Christmas classic. I have a love/hate affair with the Nutcracker, as I adore its magical production and fantastic score, but also resent the fact that it is performed every year at every ballet school and company, and takes an enormous amount of time and effort to be a success.

The entire school was gathered in the theater, wost in warm-ups (knitwear worn over leotards), while some wore the work clothing that was a symbol of a set design student or the fashionable outfits of the costume designers.

Our headmistress, Madame Dunleavy, walked onto the stage en failli, and we all rose in reverence before she waved us back into our seats.

"Welcome students," she said in her crisp and heavily Russian accented voice. "As you well know, we are about to enter Nutcracker season."

She paused as if to wait for groans, but no one, not even the freshman, dared to show that type of disrespect to our headmistress.

Her dark red lips curled into a brief smile. "I doubt that I will need to explain our audition process to our upper class men," she nodded to Kate and Irina Denali, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. "But I am afraid I shall be forced to do so anyway on account of our new students."

I would have sank back into my seat and prepared to be bored, but I remained at attention in perfect posture, determined not to give Madame Dunleavy reason to shoot me one of her infamous correct-your-bad-posture-or-I-will-restrict-your-d diet-to-nothing-but-saltines-for-a-month glares.

"When auditioning," she explained, "Your instructors and I divide you into multiple groups based on your skill and experience levels. In our academy we have many different dancers, and many different ranks. Our two prima ballerinas and one Danseur Noble are always the most skilled seniors, and are always accepted into the company after graduation. You should know by now that these three are Irina Denali, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. In a ballet company there are multiple prima ballerinas and multiple danseur nobles.

"We also have a group of eight principles, skillful seniors who aren't advanced enough for primas or noble, and highly talented juniors. The majority of you most likely know that ours are Katrina and Tanya Denali, Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen, Jackson Mutter, Michael Newton, Juliet Parish, and Jessica Stanley. In a ballet company there are only two principles, the highest ranked dancers in the company and the dancers who are given the lead roles.

"The rest of the juniors comprise our soloists, in a ballet company there can be as many as ten. Under class men make up the corps de ballet, which are the ensemble dancers.

"Corps de ballet members are Group A, you may audition for guests, incroyables, soldiers of the Nutcracker, mice, snowflakes, or angels.

"Soloists you are Group B, you may audition for snowflakes, angels, flowers, Sugar Plum Fairy's cavalier, Danish Marzipan Shepherdesses performers, 12 Pages, Eminent members of the court, Sentinel,Hare Drummers, Owl, Vivandiere, a Soldier, Harlequin, or Columbine.

"Principles make up Group C, the roles open to you are Fritz, the President and his wife, Spanish Hot Chocolate performers, Arabian Coffee performers, Chinese Tea performers, Russian Candy Cane performers, Mother Gigogne or Polichinelles.

"In past years these roles have only been open to prima ballerinas and the danseur noble, however, taking into account the advanced levels of some of our principles, we have decided to extend Group D to accommodate the following principles: Tanya Denali, Jackson Mutter, Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan."

The entire room erupted in whispers that were extremely rare for the academy. If I had been capable of coherent thought, I would have feared for Madame Dunleavy's sanity. She looked as if she were in utter and complete shock. However, the only thing I was able to consider was that she had placed me in Group D, and I was a junior. This was absolutely unheard of! In fact, I was pretty sure nothing like this had ever happened before.

She raised her hand and the entire theater went silent, fearing the director's wrath. She simply shook her head and continued on. "To you Group D, I extend the roles of Clara, Councilor Drosselmeyer, Mouse King, Nutcracker and Sugar Plum Fairy.

"Please consider all the roles available to you before making a decision, I cannot stress how important it is to choose wisely. You are dismissed, please continue on with today's classes."

After she had left, the auditorium erupted once again with chatter, and I shuffled out the door numbly, my posture was most likely completely unseemly. Of one thing I was certain, I had been placed in Group D. I had the privilege of auditioning for parts that were usually only open to prima ballerinas. If this didn't signal that I was meant to become a prima ballerina next year, then I didn't know what did.

My decision shouldn't have been a hard one. There were only two roles available to ballerinas. It was simple, either audition for Clara or the Sugar Plum Fairy. But this was like asking someone to choose between a million dollars in gold and a million dollars in diamonds. Either one seemed like a good option, but which was the best?

_**Next time...**_

_It was something I'd realized lately, that the girl who's blood I wanted more than anything else in the world, was bloody gorgeous. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't attracted to her. It had taken me long enough to realize it, but I knew without a doubt that I was hopelessly obsessed with the human...**  
**_


	3. Auditions and Mind Readers

**Almost Like Giselle  
Chapter 3: **Auditions and Mind Readers

I entered the gigantic studio the auditions were to be held in and immediately stiffened. I cautiously tasted the air. An aroma of jasmine, raspberries and vanilla assailed my senses, the slightly acrid tinge to it the only signal that the scent was blood.

I quickly scanned the mass of ballerinas and danseurs until I saw _her. _

Most would suppose that after two years of close contact, the smell of her life blood wouldn't be so potent to me. In some ways they were right. It wasn't as difficult to be in the same room as her as I'd thought. However, I made absolute certain I kept my distance from her. Despite the fact that we were the best dancers in junior year, we had never done a duet together. I didn't trust myself to touch her.

I'd realized a long time ago that her name was Isabella, Isabella Swan. But I knew she preferred to be called Bella.

Bella was in the center of the studio, bent in an allonge` position that I doubted was very comfortable on her human tendons. I knew that she wasn't the most flexible of people, nor was she all that graceful. I'd gathered this from the many overheard complaints to her friends Juliet and Jack.

It was also obvious from the many near death falls that had occurred whenever she tripped over her own two feet.

I geuss it is a little strange that a klutz such as herself would be able to conduct herself with such grace and elegance on the dance floor. It was a miracle to be perfectly honest.

I walked over to the barre, set down my ballet bag, and unzipped my hoodie. I left my t-shirt on. Unlike the other boys in the studio, I preferred to keep my chest covered until I had to dance. Quite a few accidents had occurred when a girl was distracted during a performance.

I began to do stretches similar to the ones Bella was conducting. Not that I needed to of course, but they were necessary to keep up human appearances.

I heard a soft thump as someone set down their ballet bag, and a familiar smell of roses washed over me.

"Hello, Rosalie," I said to my sister.

She smiled briefly then returned to pancaking her pointe` shoes. Rosalie was never one to engage in conversation before an audition.

There was another thump and I next smelled blueberries as Jasper began his routine balancoire at the barre behind us.

"Jasper," I acknowledged.

I heard the air whistle and assumed that he nodded back at me.

"Where're the Denalis?" he asked casually. "I've noticed that Tanya hasn't been following you around lately."

I let out a breathy sigh. "She's been practicing," I said, "She's determined to beat out _her _for the Sugar Plum Fairy."

Rosalie whipped around to glare at me, her nostrils flared, "_She's _auditioning for the Sugar Plum Fairy? That _human_?"

I hissed and looked around to make sure that no one had overheard Rosalie.

She bit back whatever it is she was planning on saying, and chose instead to glare at Bella. Bella stiffened and shot us a glance over her shoulder. She looked at Rosalie's scowl for a moment, and I honestly pitied her for the fear in her eyes.

_Rosalie Hale is glaring at me again, what's her deal anyways. She's a senior, what would she possibly have to gain from hating me so much?_

And then she looked at me.

If I were still human, I probably would have stopped breathing. She was beautiful.

It was something I'd realized lately, that the girl who's blood I wanted more than anything else in the world, was bloody gorgeous. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't attracted to her. It had taken me long enough to realize it, but I knew without a doubt that I was hopelessly obsessed with the human.

Which was dangerous.

Her blood was more potent to me than any other blood in the universe. This attraction- no, _obsession _I had with her, could get her killed, my dreams ruined, and my entire family destroyed.

Under no circumstances could I ever get involved with her.

Which is why I kept a strict no contact rule when it came to Bella. I didn't think she'd even heard my voice before. I'd heard hers millions of times though. I heard it in class, when she recited dance steps in her sleep, when I listened into her conversations via one of her friend's brains.

It was so hard to ignore her.

_I wonder what's up with Edward. I've never even talked to him before, and yet he seems to hate me. Strange._

_No sweet Bella, _I thought, _I could never hate you. I just don't want you to be hurt. _

She turned away and I sucked in breath again, then looked to see if my siblings had noticed. Fortunately Rosalie had taken no notice, Jasper however, definitely had.

For possibly the first time ever, I was glad when Tanya entered the studio.

"Hello Edward," she purred, in what she obviously thought was a seductive voice.

_Maybe once I beat that little twit Isabella out for Sugar Plum Fairy, he'll finally realize that I'm his mate. _

I shuddered a little and turned my attention to the headmistress, who had just entered the studio.

_Note to self, _I thought, _Don't read Tanya's mind. _

The headmistress clapped her hands together and surveyed us as we stood en reverance.

"Bonjour students," she said.

"Bonjour madame," we replied.

She nodded and looked us over, "I certainer hope you are all well prepared for your auditions, I shall warn those who are new to the school, it is a difficult process, but it must be done. I will admit, I was a little shocked at some of your choices, the roles you have chosen are not what I was expecting, but I shall endeavor to place you where I see fit."

_I find it hard to believe that Isabella Swan is auditioning for the Sugar Plum Fairy. I would have categorized her as more of a Clara. And I suppose it isn't that surprising that Tanya Denali is also auditioning for Sugar Plum Fairy. It seems as though she is determined to beat Ms. Swan out for a role._

I shook my head in amusement. If only Madame Dunleavy knew.

"We shall start auditions out with Group A. When I call out the group you are auditioning for, please come forward. You may leave after your audition, unless I say otherwise. Now, Soldiers of the Nutcracker."

**_Next Time..._**

_"I inhaled again, and got a mouthwatering whiff of her. That's when I realized what was happening. _

_I was holding her, I was touching her. She was so very close to me. So tantalizingly close..."_


	4. Temptation

**Almost Like Giselle  
Chapter 4: **Temptation  
**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and support you've given this, I really appreciate it. Also, I am looking for someone who would be willing to beta this for me. If you're interested, please let me know.**

I shifted nervously on the padded bench I was perched on, and watched as Juliet completed the final steps of her audition for the Russian Candy Cane Trepak. She finally finished and I clapped along politely with the others, although I was practically glowing with pride.

She picked up her ballet bag from beside me and whispered "good luck".

I nodded as she walked out and Madame Dunleavy called out, "Sugar Plum Fairy."

I gulped and peeled my striped leg warmers off, as well as my white cardigan. Having my limbs constricted by tight knits would be obscene during an audition. I also undid the tie on my skirt and set it on my bag. I checked the ribbons of my pointe` shoes one last time, and walked to the center of the studio.

_Deep breath in, you can do this Bella._

I stood in first position while the music cued up, and let my mind go blank. My limbs took over and I lost myself in the swirl of emotions that accompanied the beat of the Pas De De`ux `Entrada.

Petit allegro a la` seconde. Temps de fleche`. Foutte`, cou de` pied, demi degage.

I briefly let my mind come out of the trance like state that dancing always induced. There were only eight people left in the studio. Madame Dunleavy, Jack, the Denalis, the Hales and Edward Cullen.

Jack grinned and gave me a thumbs up. My lips curled up involuntarily, and I slipped back into ballet mode.

Envelope derriere. Plie. Tour pique, en dehors. Ouvert failli. Fondue dessus. Contre temps. End in coupe`.

I held my coupe` position as the remaining dancers applauded, then I straightened up and walked over to my bag.

"Awesome!" Jack whispered to me.

I was about to smile back, when Madame called my name.

"Ms. Swan," she snapped. I turned to look at her and winced when I saw the scowl on her face.

"Yes madame?" I squeaked out.

"Please come here," she commanded.

I gulped, but could not deny a direct order from my headmistress, so I made my way across the floor towards her. Thank goodness Tanya and Rosalie had already left, because I would be even more humiliated if they were here to witness this.

"I'm surprised at you Isabella," she said. "I expected you to audition for Clara, not some," her face twisted in loathing, "Sugar Plum Fairy. What happened to one of my best ballerinas?"

I stared at her for a moment, my mouth agape. "Um, I- I apologize Mad-Madame," I stammered, "I believed the Sugar Plum Fairy would be far more fitting a role for someone of my caliber."

"Your caliber," she scoffed. "I'll have you know Ms. Swan, that your caliber is the best I've seen pass through these doors in quite a while. Now, do you believe you are up for another audition this day?"

I blinked. "Um, oi?"

She nodded approvingly, "Good," she said, "Then go re-pancake your pointe shoes, I expect an exceptional audition from you."

I nodded and numbly made my way back to the bench. She called out for the Mouse King audition, and I barely even payed attention to Jack's performance while I pancaked. I took a swig from my water bottle, not trusting myself enough to try and process what had just happened.

_Don't try and think about it, Bella, or you'll just end up a gawking invalid. Then how would you dance?_

I heard Edward chuckle, but I continued to scold myself.

_Just dance, just think about dancing Bella._

And so I did. I thought of nothing but the steps to the Pas De De`ux Tarantella while auditions for Councilor Drossilmeyer were held.

Once the auditions were over only five people remained in the studio

Myself, Madame Dunleavy, Irina Denali, Kate Denali, and Edward Cullen.

"Now," she said, "Edward and Irina, please perform the Pas De De`ux Tarantella. I apologize in advance Edward, I am afraid I shall be forcing you to perform the dance three times today."

He nodded stiffly, and I didn't need to look to know that he had glanced in my direction.

He and Irina performed the dance beautifully, but I saw quite a few mistakes. Irina had obviously not practiced the dance as often as she should have. I supposed it was due to arrogance. She had probably thought she didn't need to practice it very much.

Edward nodded approvingly, so he obviously hadn't thought so.

Next went Edward and Kate. To her credit, Kate had practiced far more than her sister had. She performed her audition with text book precision. The only flaw was that it expressed no emotion. Where was the giddy excitement that accompanied the dance? The curiosity? The innocence of a little girl with her first romance?

Then it was my turn.

As I walked to him, Edward extended a hand. He looked jumpy, nervous even. I wondered what it would be like to touch him. I didn't think I'd even heard him speak before, let alone danced with him. What if he intentionally messed me up because he didn't like me? What if I got so nervous around him that I botched it up completely?

I took a deep breath, and placed my hand in his. It was cold, and so incredibly smooth. A shock of pure electricity raced up my arm and my heart skipped a few beats. This was strange, every molecule of me was screaming at me to flee. But the rational part of my mind commanded me to stay.

_Don't think Bella, just feel. _

The romantic waltz turned on, and my mind turned off.

...

I stared at her in shock when I heard her final thought.

Don't think, just feel? But -but that was preposterous! I was pretty sure it wasn't possible to stop thinking. And how was she supposed to remember the steps if she didn't think?

I scanned her mind frantically, trying to decipher what she was thinking. I scowled and then panicked once I realized that I couldn't even locate her voice. Where was she?

I had to tighten my grip on her wrist to remind myself that she was with me and she was safe. Well, not safe, but at least I knew where she was.

I searched again, and realized that some type of barrier was up around her. I had never experienced something like it before. It was strange, everything about her was strange.

I inhaled again, and got a mouthwatering whiff of her. That's when I realized what was happening.

I was holding her, I was _touching her._ She was so very close to me. So tantalizingly close.

It took every ounce of self control for me not to assault her then and there. And I don't mean assault her as in bite her. I mean assault her as in kiss her.

Wait, _kiss her_? What the heck was I doing?

Maybe Bella had the right idea after all.

I decided to turn off rational thought and focus on the feel of her in my arms.

Ronde de jambe. Port de bras. Grande jete. Derriere. Manage. Echappe. Assemble. Glissade, attitude turn.

I narrowed my brow as we began the penche.

Bella crouched into an arabesque, and I wrapped my arms around her soft, slender waist. We pirouetted across the floor together, then swept our legs out on opposite sides. I slid my hands up to her arm pits, and they brushed across her chest slightly. Good gosh she was tempting.

I shook my strange urges aside and lifted her up and out. She scissored her legs back and forth, and admirably, she didn't even kick me once.

I threw her outwards carefully and she did a series of twirls high in the air. She landed on one pointed toe with both arms extended outwards and her other leg pointed back to me.

I lifted her again and spun in a circle, whirling her around with me.

She enfolded herself back in, and I grabbed the inside of her thighs for a short- but tempting- moment, before she curled back inwards.

Finally, I lifted her up bridal style and did a plie. Then she was out of my arms and glissading across the floor.

I followed and we did a series of temps de fleches. We finally ended with her in third position and me with both arms around her and my left leg extended.

We waited for what seemed like hours before Kate, Irina and Madame Dunleavy began to clap slowly.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Bella's thoughts turned back on.

_I wonder how we did, I'm sure Edward did well of course, perfectly probably. How does he do it?_

I smiled in amusement. I'm sure that the news of my being a vampire wouldn't offer the relief she was searching for.

_Ow, I'm so sore. I'm definitely going to need a long soak with Epsom salt to recover from this one. Wait, the dance is over. Wasn't Edward supposed to let go of me now?_

I snapped away from her thoughts and zeroed in on the arm still curled around her waist.

_Let go, _I commanded it. But it rebelled and wrapped tighter around Bella possessively.

"Um, Edward?" she whispered fearfully.

"Sorry Bella," I replied, stepping away.

"Well," Madame Dunleavy said, "I believe that may have been one of the best performances that I've yet seen."

_**Next time..**_

_I knew why. The careful, no-contact rule I enforced when it came to Bella had been broken during the audition. The precarious relationship I had kept balanced on the tip of a knife had tipped and fallen off. But I had no idea which side it had fallen on..._


	5. Cast Lists and Sleepovers

**Almost Like Giselle  
Chapter 5: **Cast Lists and Sleepovers

The subsequent days after our auditions passed in almost palpable anticipation. Every student in the academy anxiously awaited the release of the cast list.

Despite all of the pomp and presentation that came with announcing the auditions for the Nutcracker, the cast list was announced the same way most High school cast lists were, via the internet.

The night the cast list was to be posted Juliet, Angela and I were gathered in my Midtown apartment for a celebratory /cheer-up sleepover. That way, no matter if we got the parts or not, we'd have all our bases covered.

The three of us were spaced out around the large loft that comprised my entire living space. Juliet was sitting on my l-shaped couch with her knees pulled up to her chest. Even though there was more than enough room for her to spread out across the cushions, she was trying to take up the least amount of space possible. Angela was seated on my desk chair, dividing her time between watching Pride and Prejudice with us, and refreshing the school's website. I was in front of the large three-way mirror I had invested in, performing my nightly before- bed stretching ritual.

"I don't understand how you can possibly do that _every _night," Juliet said. "How can you be all dance all the time, doesn't it get tiring?"

I shrugged in response to her question. "It just kind of grows on you I guess," I said. "Besides, dance is too important to me, I can't imagine not spending every second of every day dancing."

"I love dance too Bella, but even I need a break once in a while," Juliet said.

"Guys," Angela squealed, "Guys! The cast list was just posted!"

Juliet and I exchanged a quick glance before we both hopped up and dashed to the computer. Unfortunately, Juliet was at a disadvantage. While my path was unmarred, she had to get past the couch and coffee table.

When she finally reached Angela and I at the desk top, her knuckles were bleeding and her hair had fallen out of its loose bun.

"Are you okay," Angela asked. "Do you need a band aid?"

Juliet shook her head and motioned towards the computer, "I'm fine, read the cast list!"

We circled around the computer, and nervously waited for the document to load.

"Here it is!" Juliet squealed.

There was silence for the next couple of minutes as the three of us read.

_the New York Ballet Company's Academy of Ballet  
the Nutcracker Cast  
December- January 2003  
Guests- Madame Liliana's fourth period class  
Incroyables- Monsieur Bertram's fifth period class  
Soldiers of the Nutcracker- Monsieur Jacquard's first period class  
Mice- the danseurs of 9th grade Intro to the History of Male Dancers  
Snowflakes- the ballerinas of 9th grade Russian Dance Appreciation  
Angels- the ballerinas of Madame Catarina's fifth period class  
Flowers- Madison Miller, Jacqueline Clemson, Ariane Stevens, and Ashley Birdsall  
Sugar Plum Fairy's Cavalier- Robert Varner, Paul Peninsel, and Derrik Jonses  
Danish Marzipan Shepherdesses Performers- Jessica Stanley, Monica Stephenson, and Robin Stone  
Pages- 11th grade Danseur Ensemble  
Eminent Members of the Court- Monsieur Crawford's 6th period class  
Sentinel- Dylan Cates  
Hare Drummers- Cole Tritt, and Garret Stephens  
Owl- Mackenzie Balderson  
Harlequin- Angelique Owens  
Columbine- Abigail Pope  
Fritz- John Rose  
the President- Michael Newton  
the President's Wife- Jessica Stanley  
Spanish Hot Chocolate Performers- Megan Knox, Riley Neely, Willow Turner, and Tanya Denali  
Arabian Coffee Performers- Victoria Joshi, and Conner O'Reilly  
Chinese Tea Performers- Monsieur Eleazar's Advanced Oriental Ballet class  
Russian Candy Cane Performers- Juliet Parish and Tyler Crowley  
Mother Gigone- Katarina Denali  
Pollichinelles- Irina Denali  
Councilor Drossilmyer- Jack Mutter  
Mouse King- Jasper Hale  
Sugar Plum Fairy- Rosalie Hale  
Nutcracker- Edward Cullen  
Clara- Isabella Swan _

The second Juliet read her name she began jumping up and down and shrieking. I quickly scanned the list for my own name, and once I found it I celebrated, then read it more thoroughly.

I was so excited and honored! I couldn't believe that I had gotten the part of Clara over two seniors, and one of them was a Prima Ballerina. It made me wonder what exactly Madame Dunleavy thought about me.

I don't think anyone doubted for one second that Edward would be the Nutcracker. However, it would be interesting to see how everyone took the news that I was Clara. I wondered how surprised they would be.

Another question on my mind was how the seniors would treat me when they saw the class list. Most of them didn't like me that much because they saw me as competition, I was hoping they wouldn't hate me any more than they already did.

Although, I doubted the "dance robots" could treat me with more venom than they already did.

I decided to set aside my pessimism for the moment and join my friends in their celebration. Juliet was right, everyone needs a break once in a while, even me.

**0ooo0**

I could tell the cast list had been posted when the undeniable sounds of Irina's screaming and glass shattering echoed throughout the penthouse.

"When will she learn," Jasper said, shaking his head, "Alice's predictions are always right."

I shrugged, "Alice told us two days ago what the cast list would be, Irina was probably hoping that Madame Dunleavy would change her mind."

"Aren't you happy," Emmett asked. "I mean, you did get the male lead. I may just be a set designer, but even I know that's a good thing."

I smiled slightly but soon returned to composing my new song on the piano. I had already known I was getting the part of the Nutcracker when I heard Madame Dunleavy's thoughts at the audition. So I wasn't very surprised.

And besides, it was hard to get excited over a cast list when you were a hundred year old vampire.

However, I found myself caught up in a whirlwind of emotions considering Bella's involvement in the ballet. Shock, worry, anxiety- but most dangerous of all, happiness.

For some reason I had no explanation for, I found myself deliriously happy that Bella and I would be performing together.

I knew why. The careful, no-contact rule I enforced when it came to Bella had been broken during the audition. The precarious relationship I had kept balanced on the tip of a knife had tipped and fallen off. But I had no idea which side it had fallen on.

Whatever was coming next, whether it be death or something else, would be unavoidable. The cards would fall where they may, and I would be powerless to stop it.

**_Next Time..._**

_"What killer?" I asked, blowing on the hot liquid to cool it down._  
_"There have been a few murders lately, Bella," Angela replied, making a face at her tea and sliding it in Juliet's general direction._...


	6. Scalding Tea

**Almost Like Giselle  
Chapter 6: **Scalding Tea

_I knew why. The careful, no-contact rule I enforced when it came to Bella had been broken during the audition. The precarious relationship I had kept balanced on the tip of a knife had tipped and fallen off. But I had no idea which side it had fallen on.  
Whatever was coming next, whether it be death or something else, would be unavoidable. The cards would fall where they may, and I would be powerless to stop it._

I awoke the next morning to the smell of tea seeping and the sounds of the daily news. I stayed in bed for a few minutes, trying to recall the events of last night, when I finally did, I was ecstatic.

I hopped out of my bed with out any of the usual groaning that occurred when my sore muscles received the full impact of my body weight. I was gifted a head rush and had to stand in place for a few moments until I regained my vision and coherency.

"Well," Juliet said sarcastically from the kitchenette, "this is certainly a surprise. I don't believe I've ever been up earlier than you."

I chuckled and plopped down on my couch next to Angela. "I guess all that practicing I did for the auditions finally caught up to me."

Angela snorted, "Yeah, that and all the jumping around and squealing you two did last night."

I smiled and proceeded to beat Angela over the head with my 'La-dee-frickin-da' throw pillow.

"Okay, okay! I surrender, I admit defeat!" She said, holding her arms above her head protectively.

I cast aside the throw pillow and smirked at her. "I'm glad you know your place."

"Whatever," Juliet said, rolling her eyes and handing us mugs of tea. "Hey Bella, have you seen the news lately?"

I shook my head. The TV in my apartment went largely unused. Usually, I was either too busy practicing for an audition, practicing to take my mind off an audition, practicing for a show, practicing for class, or practicing just to practice to watch any television.

As Jack would put it, I have a bit of a practicing problem.

Angela and Juliet shared an 'of course not' look before Juliet proceeded. "Well, then I guess you haven't heard about the killer."

I took a sip from my mug of tea and winced when it scorched my tongue.

"What killer?" I asked, blowing on the hot liquid to cool it down.

"There have been a few murders lately, Bella," Angela replied, making a face at her tea and sliding it in Juliet's general direction.

"So," I shrugged, warming my hands on the mug, "We live in New York, murders happen all the time."

Juliet set down her almost empty cup and looked me straight in the eyes. "This wasn't your typical shoot and run murder, Bella," she said seriously. "This person killed five girls, all our own age, as they were coming home from a performance of _Giselle. _They were found with their throats torn out and completely drained of blood."

I paused mid-sip and stared at her.

"That's disgusting," I said, once I had choked down the tea. "This guy must think he's some type of vampire. He's insane! Have they caught him yet?"

Angela shook her head, "That's just it Bella, he's still out there."

Note to self, make sure to lock the dead-bolt at night.

**0oo0**

After Juliet and Angela left- Juliet to her parent's penthouse in Uptown and Angela to her brownstone in Brooklyn- I booted up my computer and checked the school's website once more to make sure that the cast list hadn't been a fluke. But there it was, shining in all it's Adobe Doc. Player, HD glory.

Significantly more cheerful, I made a screen shot of the document, saved it as my desktop background, and printed off a copy of it to stick on my mirror. Realizing that I hadn't responded to Renee's most recent email, I decided to invest five minutes in the hopes that the NYPD wouldn't swarm my loft with a SWAT team.

_Bella,_

_First things first honey, how did the audition go? Did you get Sugar Plum Fairy? I want you to know that Phil and I will be at opening night cheering you on!  
How's life? Do you need me to send you anything? Do you have a boyfriend?  
Guess what! I've got the greatest news, Phil got signed! And to the Suns, I can barely believe it! We'll be moving to Jacksonville after Christmas, so you can spend summer and spring break in Florida! Won't it be great?  
I hope you're having a successful time in New York, but I want you to be extra careful right now. I heard that there's a killer on the loose, but be watchful sweetie!  
Love,  
Renee_

I sighed fondly at Renee's erotic worrying and peppering of questions, then proceeded to form a response.

_Mom,_

_Things are great in New York, thanks for asking. And no, I didn't get the part of the Sugar Plum Fairy, Madame Dunleavy wanted me to audition for Clara instead. And guess what? I actually got the part! I just found out last night, and can hardly believe it!  
As for my current situation, things are as fine as they always are. I spend most of my time practicing, so no, I don't have a boyfriend, and doubt I will in the near future. Concerning funds, I'm doing fine. Charlie is paying my bills (although I could use around 20 extra dollars to renew my Metro Card), so you don't need to worry.  
Tell Phil I say congrats! I'm really happy for him, I was beginning to think he would never get signed. I can't wait to see the new house at Spring Break.  
Juliet and Angela both told me about the killer, the chances of me and only me being murdered out of the million other people in the city are slim to none, but I promise I'll be extra careful, just for you.  
Love,  
Bella_

I sent the email, along with a link to the cast list, and pulled away from my desk. A cursory glance around the loft told me that I needed to pick up after the sleepover, so I decided to do some household chores.

After stripping the couch of the linens Juliet and Angela had used last night, I tossed them in my laundry basket and headed for the elevator. Normally I would take the stairs, but I decided to give my body a little break today.

I did my laundry and headed back to the loft to fold and put away, then grabbed the jar labelled "food money" and walked to the grocery store.

It was there that my entire world was turned upside down and thrown down a completely different path.

I was in the school supplies aisle, reaching for a pack of pens, when a icy pale hand brushed up against my own.

I turned to see who it belonged to, and immediately froze when I saw the face of Edward Cullen. I blushed and moved back, preparing myself for the inevitable cold shoulder.

What I got was not what I expected.

"Hello."_  
_

_**Next Time...**_

_He was insane, there was no other answer.  
No normal human being would go out of his way to avoid some one for three years and then beg her forgiveness out of the blue. There was no way he was normal. He was insane, that was it**. **_


End file.
